Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
05:38 pretty much everyone knows wingdings now 05:39 or at least what wingdings is 05:39 but i dont think many people know what webdings are 08:11 heyyy tup 08:11 wasssup. 08:14 pls 08:20 y my chat is broke 08:20 i only just noticed i disconnected 08:22 aye 08:27 k 08:31 ey 08:47 hmm 08:47 hmm 08:47 this wiki has been less active has it? 08:48 yea 08:48 starting to get a bit more active now, though 08:57 alright 09:06 Ey, Drago! 09:07 long time no see buddy! 09:07 ey cowhat 09:07 Ey Tup 09:21 i haven't been here because i was afraid mike would instantly ban me. 09:24 i've heard he was apparently blocked by some insensitive kids on the MLP wiki 09:24 for a year 09:24 that's how i heard it as 09:25 how i heard other people describe it as 09:26 hmm 09:26 idk if it really was "insensitive kids" 09:26 actually 09:26 mike severely insulted them. 09:26 ill pm it. 09:28 ao yea that would be why 09:28 huh 09:29 so how is the wiki? 09:29 still getting immature brats? 09:29 yea 09:29 still seems to be some more kids coming in 09:29 hmm 09:29 well technically FNATL isn't as dark as other fan games 09:30 so they think just cause its teletubbies its not scary 09:30 i was thinking that the relation to teletubbies might be a possible cause 09:31 yea :P 09:31 so i still think popgoes is one of the worst fan games out there 09:31 ..how is it one of the worst fan games? 09:31 so much is happening in it just... ugh. 09:32 not to mention the mechanics are mostly reskins of others 09:32 camera shut down? treasure island. vent heating? vent seals. 09:32 someone appearing on the cams if you panic? somewhat phantom BB 09:33 If you ask me, the only problem have with the game is the lore 09:33 kane revealed all the lore. 09:33 at times, it's like "ooooohhhhhhhh" 09:33 and he thinks its the best fan game 09:33 but at others it's like "....what?" 09:33 however i do think i know the wario's lore :P 09:34 All the characters died, that's the only ting in the whole lore 09:34 nope. 09:34 *thing 09:34 its a endless cycle. 09:34 ...say wha 09:34 the ghosts move on but at the same time more spawn in. 09:35 (this is due to rosalina sending them back in time) 09:35 basically what happens is that the future ghosts kill their killer but the present ghosts search for him. 09:35 then its a constant cycle 09:35 ..I hate time related things in games. It messes with my head... 09:36 hey i didnt have to account the new one into the lore :P 09:36 time travel easily makes lore confusing 09:36 *cough* sonic 06 *cough* 09:37 however i will say this. 09:37 like in fnafb 09:37 popgoes is decent on nights 1 - 3 09:37 but in all honestly. i'd rather play wario's 4. 09:38 I dont like the FNaW series 09:38 it didnt mess with wario's lore at all. 09:38 better then other fan games :P 09:38 (much like FNAC it started out with a fnaf clone but got better as it progressed) 09:38 to me, if your gonna make a game about Mario and the gang, then at least make the game focus on Mario 09:38 technically mario does have a big focus on the games. 09:38 And not Wario 09:39 hes appeared in every game. 09:40 but still i respect your opinion but 09:40 The only game in the FNaW series I like is FNaW 4 09:40 i just think its better then popgoes 09:40 aka: FNaW 5 09:40 FNAW 4 still startles me 09:40 i hate luigi freaking appearing bastard... 09:40 Its so different, and I like it 09:41 yea, I HATE Luigi in FNaW 4 09:41 luigi can appear in the radio as well. 09:41 he can go back to Luigi's Mansion where he belongs 09:41 oh! i've beehn playing that game recently. 09:41 i still hate the giant boo thing ughhhh 09:42 I love the theme 09:42 it's so catchy 09:42 in fnaw 4? or luigis mansion? 09:42 The Beta theme is awesome 09:42 Luigi's Mansion 09:42 ah 09:43 FNAW is the series that trys different things. 09:43 i love each game besides 1 09:43 Origins? 09:43 nope. 09:43 or FNaW 3? 09:43 the first one. 09:43 yeah 09:43 i like 2 3 origins and 4 09:44 I like most fan games 09:44 its the ones that are bad that I hate 09:44 i give popgoes a 1/10 09:44 like Five Nights at Toy Freddy's 09:44 oh 09:44 btw 09:45 the dev of TRTF sucks at his own games 09:45 FNaTF is what happens when you give a kid Clickteamfusion and Photoshop 09:45 i haven't touched TL in ages. 09:46 TL? 09:46 .... 09:46 I'm not good with acronyms 09:46 tubbyland 09:46 Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh 09:47 well I'm stupid 09:47 If you ask me, we need another game 09:47 one that's more dark so kids will leave 09:47 in tubbyland? 09:47 Yeah 09:47 nah. 09:47 it would have to be a separate spinoff 09:48 ^ 09:48 tubbycustard location (kappa) 09:48 Remember when you gave that suggestion on the Notice For New Users, Drago? 09:48 and then Tup Agreed 09:48 ye 09:49 well, some kid said "meh.." 09:49 ik but tubbyland is done. 09:49 like the kids knew how to run a wiki or some shit 09:49 *kid 09:50 It makes me mad when some youngster just walks into either a dead or serious thread and says something completely dumb 09:50 it makes me smile when i troll my friend. 09:51 I love trolling people 09:52 remember Five Nights at Pokemon? 09:52 i hated that. 09:52 I told one of my friends to click the button on the fan to beat the night 09:52 well, it wasn't that bad 09:52 I DID THAT SEVERAL TIMES XDDDD 09:52 what i do is 09:53 He was like "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!?" 09:53 and I was just there with a troll face 09:53 i randomly play a sound through my mic (wether it be the ear death windows XP sound wake me up inside or robotniks meme or waluigi) 09:55 I can actually do a pretty good Waluigi voice 09:55 you just gotta sound like an evil Papyrus 09:56 what i mean is... 09:56 in the super waa hoo bros vids 09:57 I think I killed him with the Undertale reference 09:58 nope 09:59 o 09:59 it said you left 10:00 accidently refreshed 10:05 I am so hyped for Pokemon Sun and Moon 10:09 im not. 10:09 ... 10:12 im just not. 10:13 ...how?? 10:13 im not a fan anymore. 10:15 pokemon's never been that interesting to me 10:15 ^ 10:15 used to be a fan but its old now. 10:15 just the same thing each game 10:15 pretty much 10:16 train beat gyms train more stop evil team beat more gyms beat champion 10:16 thats it. 10:16 But in the new games there a whole lot more new things 10:17 ....but they dont change anything 10:17 the main thing being character costumization 10:17 you don't even need the new forms to beat megas 10:17 therew new Pokemon 10:17 *theres 10:17 does it change the gameplay? not at all. 10:17 character costumization? big deal. 10:17 they don't change anything 10:17 how about this: 10:18 It takes place in Hawaii 10:18 ....just no still same thing 10:18 And there's a Rotom in the Pokedex 10:18 locations don't matter. 10:18 mostly visual changes 10:18 still the same damn game cowhat. 10:18 Eyyyyyyyy! 10:18 ey ptld 10:18 HERE'S JOHNNY!!!! 10:18 aye ptld 10:18 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:19 Currently watching part 2 of Matpat's DHMIS theory. 10:19 How are you guys? 10:19 fine. 10:19 i dunno what 2 do 10:20 gud 10:20 oh by the way to be honest i was afraid to return because of toonster and mike. 10:21 i dunno why but mike did harass me through twitter 10:25 Sorry. 10:25 My chat disconnected. 10:26 Brb 10:30 :P 2016 07 28